Vista al este
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Re interpretación de los eventos que tuvieron lugar en las Casas de Curación.
1. Vista al este

_Disclaimer:_ no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de El señor de los Anillos me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y descendientes. Por favor no me demanden, solo hago esta viñeta por diversión.

* * *

**Vista al este.**

* * *

Al fondo se extienden las sombras, el cielo lleva día obscuro, ni rastros del sol. Todo luce opaco, hace frío, la tensión se siente en todos los círculos de la ciudad y el temor anida en los corazones de los hombres.

Mi señor, mi tío, casi un padre que amorosamente nos cobijó a mi hermano y a mí, ha caído en el campo de batalla. Al menos estuve a su lado en los últimos instantes, al menos pude defender sus restos mortales, cosa que no pude hacer en casa a causa de una lengua viperina. Palabras envenenadas les fueron susurradas en su oído lentamente, lo desgastaron, le hicieron sentir más viejo, lo cegaron a la muerte de su hijo y habrían llevado a la destrucción de la casa si el viajero del manto resplandeciente y aquel grupo de viajeros jamás hubieran pisado la ciudad dorada.

Cielo e infierno en uno. El mago despertó a mi señor, él pudo recuperar su antigua gloria y expulsar de sus dominios a la lengua de serpiente. El pueblo pareció despertar. Después vino el ataque, y en momentos de angustia apareció entre los viajeros un experimentado capitán con voz de mando. Por momentos creímos perder la esperanza. Éramos superados en número, mas no en valentía. Cuando menos lo esperábamos la balanza se inclinó a nuestro favor. Después de tantos años nadie esperaba la victoria. Nuestras gentes celebraron como nunca, bebidas, danza, bailes. Y el capitán celebraba junto con sus compañeros de viaje. Y caí inevitablemente bajo su hechizo.

Fue entonces cuando recibimos aquel mensajero, renovar viejas alianzas, alistar caballos, preparar las armas, los cuernos resonaron por los valles y muchos guerreros fueron convocados. Y vi con desasosiego como mi tío, mi hermano y los viajeros se alistaban para la batalla. Y por una vez temí por alguien más que por los míos y desee no ser la dama blanca que debía quedarse en casa, sino un guerrero que pudiera acompañarlos en su travesía.

Para mi sorpresa vi como se apartaban del grupo tres de los viajeros acompañados por un grupo de guerreros venidos de tierras lejanas. Su misión era francamente suicida, les pedí y supliqué que no partieran, le pedí al capitán que me permitieran que me permitiera acompañarlo, que quería cabalgar a su lado.

Desechó mis protestas. Me dijo que lo que yo sentía era lo mismo que la ciega admiración de un joven soldado por su capitán, que había alguien más en su vida, que mi lugar era estar en casa, como todas las mujeres de mi pueblo, defendiendo a los míos desde una jaula dorada, en la cual si las cosas fallan al menos podré buscar la muerte bajo el filo de mi espada para preservar el honor de los míos.

Pero no pude, no quería terminar mis días en una jaula de oro. Cuando partieron los míos decidí unirme a ellos. Cabalgaría a su lado, no era justo que me dejaran atrás. Con la complicidad de algunos otros pude estar cerca y lejos de mi gente. Cambié de nombre, me protegí con una armadura, empuñé la espada, escuché la apasionada arenga de mi señor y me preparé para la batalla.

Por años se cantará sobre esa batalla, se compondrán mil y un historias, pero en ese momento solo tenía ojos para mi señor y en el fondo una parte de mi buscaba la gloria y la muerte. Fue entonces cuando la sombra se abatió sobre los míos, la montura favorita de mi tío falló y aquel espectro siniestro se apareció para rematarlo y enviarlo al reino de las sombras.

No podía permitirlo, a él no. Luché con todo lo que tuve hasta que mi escudo se rompió y mi brazo quedó paralizado, pensé que todo terminaba. Pero no, el mediano acudió a mi ayuda y pudimos acabar con el espectro, tal como la tradición lo indicaba. Qué ironía, aquel hombre poseído hace siglos por un anillo, sometido por una mujer, algo que jamás esperó ver en medio de la guerra.

Mis recuerdos después de eso se hacen nebulosos. Recuerdo a mi señor expirando, las voces de mi hermano, lamentos, después un sopor y nieblas. Recuerdo haber vagado sin rumbo por un sitio sin luz, opaco, donde no cabía la más remota esperanza. Desperté cuando escuché como me llamaban. Más que un llamado, parecía una invocación, un aroma fresco lo impregnaba todo y, una voz cálida cargada de autoridad me alejó de las tinieblas.

me incorporé buscando esa voz y me hallé frente a mi hermano, que apenas si podía creer que estuviera entre los vivos. Me abrazó, me habían dado por muerta, pero ahí estaba. El partió de nuevo a la batalla después de informarme del infortunado deceso de nuestro tío. Pelearía en nombre de los dos, lo haría por nuestra gente, por todos los hombres.

Herida, con el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo fui confinada a las casas de curación de la blanca ciudad. Y en ese estado desespero y languidezco, hay muchos heridos, las noticias del frente son poco alentadoras. Es entonces que pido hablar con el Mayoral de las casas de curación. Me dice que no puede hacer nada por mí, pero que puedo hablar con el Senescal que también se halla convaleciente.

El senescal, un hombre joven, también bajo los cuidados del lugar. Me dice que no puede hacer gran cosa, que aún no ha tomado el mando, que también se halla en reposo. Me apena, no quiero hacer peticiones que le parecen caprichosas, pero le pido que al menos me cambien a una habitación con vista al este. Rápidamente resuelve mi petición.

Es entonces que empezamos a coincidir en los jardines. La sombra se extiende sobre todo, pero al menos nos hacemos compañía. Ninguno de los dos puede participar en la batalla final, ambos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos, de cierta forma hemos seguido caminos paralelos.

El es un hombre sabio, se nota en su forma de mirar, en su forma de expresarse, lo observa y analiza todo, mantiene viva la esperanza en que habrá un futuro, que no todo es tan negro como parece. La gente murmura a sus espaldas que es discípulo de un mago.

Uno de esos días llega con un obsequio a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Un hermoso manto obscuro cuajado de estrellas. Dice que es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tiene de su madre, me lo ofrece porque será de más utilidad sobre mis hombros que en el baúl de los recuerdos.

No me mires así hombre de la raza de Númenor. No lo hagas, no debes.

¿Aún no adivinas por qué no aparto mi vista del Este?

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	2. La versión de Faramir

_Disclaimer:_ no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de El señor de los Anillos me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y descendientes. Por favor no me demanden, solo hago esta viñeta por diversión.

Agradezco los amables comentarios de Sifu Sihaya y Jeliel Mehiel DarkStart . Muchas gracias por leer. ^_^

* * *

II

* * *

Apenas si puedo creer que esté vivo. Pensé que después de esa orden caminaría en el país de las sombras al lado de mi familia, cada que escucho como crepitan las antorchas, vuelvo a revivir esos momentos, vagos, nebulosos, producto de enfermedad, fiebre, delirio y locura de un padre al que amó y seguiré amando aun cuando no quede de él más que un puñado de cenizas.

No era él en todos sus sentidos, tal como me lo ha ha dicho Mithrandir, él me amaba y lo demostró a su manera, pero no se aparta de mi mente la idea de que no era del todo él, el enemigo lo atrapó hace años, el orgulloso Denethor, hijo de Ecthelión pensó que podría combatirlo, que tenía las fuerzas y al final derrotado se dejó guiar a la pira, para acabar sus días de gloria cual rey pagano. En mi interior nunca dejaré de preguntarme de preguntarse hasta donde era él y hasta donde la locura.

Siempre tuve la impresión de que mi padre no me quería tanto como a su hermano. Celos infantiles, mi padre siempre dijo que era débil, mi madre le decía que no le hiciera caso, se encargó de mi educación , hasta que la sombra la envolvió y de tanto añorar Dol Amroth, sus días se agotaron. Mi padre jamás se repuso de ese golpe. Amaba a mi madre como a nadie en este mundo, la amó desde que la vió en Dol Amroth, el seco y retraído senescal cambió por ella y ella lo amó tanto como se lo permitió su frágil naturaleza. Si no hubiera sido por mi madre y el apoyo de mi hermano no habría tenido fuerzas para resistir a sus comentarios hirientes y a las inevitables comparaciones.

Boromir camina ahora entre los muertos. Siempre me cuidó, me guió, era el que hacía que no me rindiera, me animaba a ser mejor, fuimos compañeros de aventuras, travesuras, a veces peleábamos porque era muy impulsivo y quizá yo siempre he tendido a reflexionar mucho, a veces nos metíamos en líos, en otras tomábamos las cosas con seriedad, lo propio de los hermanos. Siempre supe que mi padre lo prefería por ser el primogénito, por heredar su temple, su arrojo en el campo de batalla, porque había heredado plenamente su carácter, porque era su perfecto sucesor.

Traté de seguirlo, a mi manera, traté de ser tan sabio como lo era mi padre, me sumergí en las bibliotecas, me empapé de historias y tradiciones antiguas con tanta pasión, que el mismo Mithrandir se interesó en sus labores y en las pocas ocasiones que se le veía por Minas Thririth no dejaba de dar guías y consejos, al grado que mi padre llegó a recelar la influencia de el mago gris sobre mí, por eso llegó a llamarme con desprecio el discípulo del mago.

Pero a mí no me molestaba, siempre le había admirado la sabiduría, yo era el segundo, sobre mi no pesaría la carga de gobernar y administrar la Ciudad Blanca, eso sería asunto de Boromir; así que podía darme el lujo, aun en tiempos oscuros de dedicarme al estudio, ya que siempre estaría relegado a un puesto secundario, a la sombra de mi hermano.

No es que desdeñara el campo de batalla, era un buen guerrero, diestro en las armas, líder como todos los descendientes de la raza de Númenor. Consciente de que en el combate no solo requieren de habilidad en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, sino también un aspecto teórico para poder salir avante en los momentos críticos. Conocimiento, mente ágil, prudencia, destreza con las armas, arrojo y valor son las características de un buen guerrero.

Mis ojos se vuelven a la lejanía. La oscuridad lo envuelve todo, la desesperanza avanza y en estos días me pesa más que nunca. No hay noticias de los que hace días partieron rumbo al este. Me pregunto de qué sirve el saber tanto cuando la esperanza se pierde.

Recuerdo a mi padre profundamente afectado la muerte de su hermano, que presa del dolor y la desesperación admitiendo abiertamente que habría preferido mil veces mi muerte que la de mí hermano. El impacto es brutal, me duelen las palabras, pero hace mucho tiempo aprendí que un capitán debe callar cuando habla el senescal, que debe mantenerse calmado aun cuando las palabras que escuche lo estén desgarrando.

Guardo silencio, sigo mi paseo errático por los jardines. No es algo fácil de sobrellevar, de por si la sombra pesa sobre los corazones de los hombres, la orden de defender Osgiliath era una sentencia de muerte. Dicen las viejas consejas que no deben seguirse las palabras de un hombre feliz o de uno iracundo, yo añadiría que no deben seguirse las de un hombre destrozado, que perdió lo que más amaba y que ciego de el dolor decidió sentenciar a muerte a su único vástago.

Al fin y al cabo era mi padre y su señor. Sus deseos eran mis órdenes y partí de inmediato en una misión imposible, Mirthrandir trató de disuadirme, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no lo escuché, las sombras me envolvían, las palabras reabrieron una vieja herida, de esas que no se notan en la superficie, pero tan honda que era imposible no sentirla.

Recuerdo… recuerdo haber obedecido maquinalmente, recuerda que a una orden todos lo secundaron, recuerdo haberme puesto la armadura como autómata, pensando el gran peso que había heredado al desaparecer Boromir, pensando en que debí disuadirlo, qué el debió de haber emprendido el viaje debí haber sido yo, que…. Que eso en realidad no importa si no, salir al campo de batalla y defender hasta el último palmo de Osgiliath o perecer en el intento, vencer o a morir en el intento.

Y en esos momentos la muerte en el campo de batalla se mostraba tan tentadora… podría reencontrarme con mi madre después de tantos años de separación, podría ver a Boromir y a todos los que nos habían precedido. Estaríamos juntos, como cuando eran niños. Caminé en las tinieblas con le esperanza de encontrarlos de nuevo hasta que una voz me llamó. Recuerdo que me ordenó que regresara y aun cuando jamás la había escuchado obedecí.

Desperté en las casas de curación. Frente a mi estaba el capitán de los dúnadan, se veía cansado, pero sonreía, Ioreth no dejaba de exclamar y corrió a buscar a otros curadores. El mayoral parecía aliviado, yo apenas si daba crédito, estaba en el mismo sitio en el que mi madre había convalecido. De alguna forma había vuelto a nacer.

Ahora solo quedo yo, el último senescal de Gondor, porque así lo ha querido el sino. El último de mi estirpe. Faramir, hijo de Denethor de Gondor y Finduilas de Dol Amroth, nieto de Ecthelión, hermano de Boromir, senescal de Gondor, que ni siquiera ha podido hacerse cargo de sus deberes, porque en las Casas de Curación han acordado que debo reposar un poco. Que debo recuperarme, que aún queda algo de ese halito negro, tan solo debo guardar unos días de duelo y después seguir adelante.

Ha dado vueltas por el lugar, ha visitado a algunos de los convalecientes, gentes de Gondor, de Rohan, antiguos aliados que han venido a prestar ayuda. Por medio de ellos se enterado de detalles y noticias del frente de batalla que desconocía, ha tomado nota de las plantas que faltan en este sitio, ha escuchado las largas pláticas de Ioreth y ha recordado cuando era un niño, pasé mucho tiempo en estos sitios mientras mi madre convalecía.

Me siento inútil, quiero salir, pero también sé que debe esperar unos días antes de hacerse cargo de la ciudad. En las casas de curación me han brindado una magnífica atención y que incluso me han permitido estudiar algunos de esos textos que por años quise leer, pero no había podido a causa de la guerra. Estoy más tranquilo, pero en el fondo algo le dice que aún me falta algo, si, las manos que curan lo salvaron y me trajeron de nuevo a la vida, pero aún hay un inmenso vacío que aún no sé cómo llenar.

Días más tarde el mayoral se acerca, me informa que se trataba de la dama blanca de Rohan y que deseaba hablar conmigo. Desde el primer en que la veo me siento deslumbrado. Es como si el tiempo se paralizara y supiera que ese momento será decisivo, aunque aún no sé si será el más feliz o el más amargo de mi existencia.

Cabellos claros, ojos grises como el acero, blanca como su nombre, porte de hija de reyes, hermosa y triste, parecida a blancas flores que crecen en Ithilien los primeros días de primavera y sobreviven la última nevada. Habla con voz suave y pausada.

La dama blanca quería partir con su hermano, ir al campo de batalla, pero aún se hallaba convaleciente. Le recomiendo descansar, le comento que incluso yo aún no puedo asumir mis funciones hasta que el Mayoral así lo disponga, pero que con gusto le podemos ofrecer una habitación con vista al este y que si lo quiere podría encontrarme en el jardín y tal vez conversar un poco, para hacer más llevadera nuestra estancia.

Ella baja la voz. Se sonroja ligeramente, agradece y se aleja. Es entonces que pregunto por ella, el Mayoral no sabe mucho y me informa que un mediano la acompañó en su travesía podrá informarle mejor sobre ella.

Así que invito a comer al mediano. Es parecido a los que vio en Ithilien, aspecto de niño, pero mente ágil, dicharachero, con un peculiar sentido del humor que hace bien en tiempos de incertidumbre. Me habla de su hogar, de la larga travesía, confirma algunas cosas que ya sabía. Entristece al recordar sus días en Rohan, en especial al rememorar el tiempo que pasó al lado del difunto Theoden, hijo de Tengel, señor de la marca, caído en batalla.

Cuando habla de la dama blanca, Eowyn de Rohan, Derhelm en el campo de batalla lo hace con emoción y profundo respeto. El mediano me informa que no, las mujeres del norte no se incorporaron a la guerra, ella se unió en secreto para pelear junto a su hermano y su difunto tío. Pero en el fondo algo me dice que hay algo más, lo intuye, no digo nada, solo escucho y hago algunas preguntas.

De pronto habla de la relación de la dama con los viajeros y así va descubriendo rápidamente que su intención de mirar al este no es solo por su hermano y las gentes de su pueblo. El periann habla de los elfos, del concilio, de Boromir, de lo mucho que se siente en deuda con nosotros, que fue un héroe, que se sacrificó por ellos, de la bella dama de los bosques de Lorien y su corte que parece extraída de los tiempos más antiguos, finalmente de la dama que ama a las manos que curan. No es difícil adivinar el resto de la historia.

Con el paso de los días nos encontramos en los jardines. A veces hablamos, a veces solo estamos en silencio, pero es agradable, la fría dama blanca tiene el don de hacerme sentir bien, de ver las cosas con más entusiasmo, pero al mismo tiempo me hace temer días obscuros.

Una mañana amanece más fría que lo habitual. La oscuridad guía mis pasos al baúl en donde se hallan las pertenencias de mi querida madre. Extrae con cuidado esa capa que utilizara hace mucho tiempo, símbolo de tiempos felices, piensa que ya es tiempo de que alguien la aproveche.

Abrazo la capa, como quien se aferra a una esperanza, remota, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo. Ella es la dama blanca de Rohan, altiva doncella guerrera del norte, que en el campo de batalla conquistó la gloria al acabar con el rey Brujo de Angmar, que por años asolara Gondor.

Pero yo no me quedo atrás, soy un hombre de la raza de Númenor, experimentado en el campo de batalla, valiente, astuto, que en la vida le ha enseñado que en la guerra como en el amor más vale maña que fuerza.

Hermosa y fría, cercana y lejana, con ojos que escrutan el Este. Es tiempo de cambiar las cosas, es tiempo de arriesgarse y jugarse todo al todo o nada, poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y acabar con esta incertidumbre me está matando.

Ojalá pudiera aliviar sus penas, como ella ha aliviado las mías.

Ojalá pudiera derretir esa fría capa de hielo que la cubre.

Ojalá pudiera apartar de su mente el recuerdo de aquel capitán cuyas manos curan y empuñan la espada.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	3. Bajo la sombra

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la saga de El señor de los Anillos, son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y descendientes. Por favor no me demanden, ya que solo hago esta viñeta por diversión.

Agradezco los comentarios de _**Sifu Sihaya**_ (A mi tmb!,wiii d vuelta!), _**Jeliel Mehiel DarkStart**_ (muchas gracias por el comentario, q bueno q lo mencionaste n_nu, d hecho dudaban entre 3a y 1a persona, andaba indecisa n_nu, ya lo arreglé), _**starscanbreatheto**_ (muchas, muchas gracias *n_n*, dbo darme una vuelta por ahí)

Nos seguimos leyendo ^-^

* * *

III

* * *

Nuestras manos se encuentran mientras nuestros ojos se pierden al este.

Lo observo de reojo y vuelvo de nuevo al este. Sus ojos y esa sonrisa que se escapa por unos momentos me desconciertan, me hacen sentir feliz, la sensación que experimento es de cálida, tan agradable que querría quedarme aquí por siempre mientras esa sensación cálida que experimento se expande lentamente. Es paz, alegría y tranquilidad, que fluyen lentamente hasta que como una oleada amarga regresa con la imagen del Señor Aragorn y arruina el momento.

Por un momento todo parece más brillante y luminoso; al otro se torna obscuro y deprimente. Despierto con tantas ganas de estar viva, quisiera pasar más tiempo a su lado, si es egoísta, una parte de mi quisiera que estuviera más tiempo a mi lado, ya sea hablando o en silencio, disfruto mucho su compañía, sé que tiene obligaciones que cumplir antes de asumir plenamente el mando, le preocupa todo lo que tiene que arreglar antes del retorno de aquel de las manos que curan, es entonces que mi humor decae.

Hace días nos reunimos en el mismo sitio. Él dice que disfruta y desea mi compañía. Ho le digo que ya solo espero el fin de todo, él me habla de una visión recurrente, la caída de Númenor. Tengo miedo y aprieto su mano mientras lo interrogo, el tono de su voz cambia y me dice que no tema, que aún no ha llegado la oscuridad Inexorable, se vuelve y de forma espontanea me besa la frente, inclino mi cabeza sobre su hombro. El viento pasa y agita nuestros cabellos, mientras un rayo de luz penetra la oscuridad mientras me pregunto cómo terminará todo.

Regreso a las Casas, el senescal tiene obligaciones que cumplir, la ciudad es exigente, hay mucho que hacer por la ciudad y sus habitantes, la visita del día terminó. El Mayoral me ve pasar, hace un gesto de saludo, no dice nada, solo observa, los días pasan y no me da de alta. Desespero, solo me resta por aguardar noticias de la gente que hace días partió al este.

Antes del anochecer llega una de esas grandes águilas portando la buena nueva, Sauron ha caído, con ella su torre oscura, la ciudad celebra, el rey regresa a casa. El ambiente cambia, la sombra se desvanece. La gente sale alza calles, espera noticias, la esperanza renace con la noticia del retorno del rey.

Ironías de la vida.

Quien iba a decir que un anónimo capitán de los montaraces resultaría ser el heredero de Isildur. Es entonces que experimento una profunda amargura y desearía estar lejos, desearía estar a su lado en el campo de batalla, pelear o morir a su lado que soportar que ame a alguien que no soy yo.

Duele. Habría deseado que me amara, cuando estuvo en Rohan soñé una vida a su lado y casi la tejí, la trama era tan hermosa como los tapices que decoran Meduseld. Llegué a imaginarme como sería la vida a su lado. El se quedaría en nuestras tierras, nos ayudaría a combatir al enemigo, de vez en cuando haríamos una expedición al norte ,un buen día tendríamos una hermosa familia, seríamos dichosos tan dichosos como se puede ser a pesar de la sombra.

Todo terminó aquel día que partió.

Una parte de mi se quebró en mil pedazos, los tiempos fríos regresaron de la noche a la mañana. Me hizo desear con tantas ganas el honor y la gloria en los campos de batalla. Una parte de mi pensaba que si moría en el campo de batalla se arrepentiría por haberme rechazado, en canciones se quejarían de su frialdad, en caso de sobrevivir se cantaría gestas en mi nombre, alabarían mis hazañas y le reprocharían su fría actitud al montaraz, lo pondrían como hombre poco digno de la Dama Blanca, pues no había en Rohan quien no supiera como amaba a ese hombre del norte.

Pero es el rey, el heredero de Isildur, el largamente señor de Gondor, de una dinastía que por ciento de años lo dejara todo para defender la tierra media, el heredero de la espada que acabara la primera vez con Sauron. Lo último que esperaba.

Hace días me encontré Pippin, el senescal estaba muy ocupado y yo aún no puedo dejar las casas. El mediano decidió hacerme conversación, me contó un poco de sus viajes, me habló de la bella Arwen Undomiel, estrella de la tarde, la hija más querida de Elrond, la dama que tejió el bello estandarte del árbol blanco y las estrellas plateadas que desplegaron hace días en el campo de batalla y qe dio tanta esperanza a los hombres. Lo escuché y al regresar a mi habitación me sentía más triste que nunca.

Si, lo olvidaba. Los guerreros de todas las edades siempre han preferido a las damas que se quedan en casa tejiendo hermosos tapices a las que se lanzan a la guerra a combatir al enemigo. Prefieren una dama de belleza élfica, tradicional, típica doncella en apuros, inspiración de los poetas, a una fría e indomable guerrera del norte.

Siempre ha sido así.

Los romances, poemas, cuentos e historias que nos contaban a Theodored, Eomer y a mí siempre eran así. Pero no lo notaba, nos emocionaba mas las hazañas de los guerreros, las aventuras de los héroes, los asedios, las batallas, las derrotas, todo era mas interesante que las descripciones de las bordadoras de tapices. Era más emocionante entonar los cantos guerreros, manejar cuchillo y espada que sentarse a tejer los tapetes y colgaduras. Si, hija de reyes, que desempeña como mujer sus obligaciones, pero con sangre de guerrera como todas las que se precien ser doncellas del norte.

No es que desdeñe a quien borda bellos tapices, ¡pero me parece tan injusto!. Si al menos hubiera llegado antes a la vida del señor Aragorn…. ¡pero qué tonterías digo!, el señor Aragorn es un dúnadan y la estrella de la tarde pertenece a la raza de los elfos, seres inmortales de belleza legendaria. Dicen que su amor es tan grande que parece emergido de las notas más bellas y tristes que se escucharon al principio de los tiempos.

Días más tarde llega un mensajero desde Cair Andros, son noticias de Eomer. Dice que quiere que el señor oscuro ha caído, que los ejércitos regresan victoriosos a la ciudad blanca, me pide que me reúna a su lado…

No

No puedo, no quiero, no podría soportar tanta felicidad. No justo ahora. No es que no deseara el fin de la guerra, sé que no soportaría ver de nuevo al señor Aragorn, aun no estoy lista. Todo ha sido muy rápido, gloria y esplendor para el hombre que empuña la Flama del Oeste, ¿acaso Eomer no entiende que llamarme a su lado es pedir demasiado?

Despacho el correo, argumento que muero por ver a mi querido hermano, pero que desafortunadamente el Mayoral no me ha permitido abandonar las casas de curación. El hombre parece desconcertado, pero después asiente, comprende que lo mejor será que aguarde la llegada de todos a Gondor.

Después de que se han retirado los mensajeros de Cair Andros, Faramir ha asumido el mando de la ciudad. Se hará cargo de todo y pasará menos tiempo conmigo. Lo sentiré mucho, porque en poco tiempo me he acostumbrado a su presencia, pero entiendo que no puede estar por siempre a mi lado y eso me irrita. Jamás pensé que sería tan egoísta.

Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo detecto algo. Tiene algo pero no puedo explicar bien que. Se ve animado, cansado, parece feliz al verme, podría afirmar que en su voz hay algo nervioso. Paseamos por los sitios que se han hecho cotidianos, de pronto me pregunta por qué no partí a los festejos en los campos de Comarllen. Trato de evadir el tema, pero no me deja.

¿Es tan sabio como dicen o soberanamente tonto? ¿Por qué me pregunta algo que sabe me incomoda?, ¿por qué me pregunta algo que intuye?, ¿qué mis acciones no son claras? Es entonces que escucho como expone los motivos por los cuales cree me negué a ir al lado de mi hermano.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que en tan poco tiempo me conoce mejor de lo que quisiera, que probablemente todo este tiempo he sido un libro abierto, que tal vez sea tiempo de dejar ese camino de sombras, lamentándome y atormentándome sin remedio, que es tiempo arriesgarme a perder a algo ideal, que simplemente había deseado por algo que puedo tener.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	4. La Torre del Sol

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la saga de El señor de los Anillos, son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y descendientes. Por favor no me demanden, ya que solo hago esta viñeta por diversión.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios a_** Sifu Sihay**_a( he aquí la versión de Far), **_Ninor -San_**, **_Brujhah_** (gracias, errr... lo he intentado n_nu) y _**Suuurine**_ (es que ese amor espontáneo de P.J da que pensar).

Nos seguimos leyendo ^-^

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Desde que asumí el cargo de Senescal he tratado de ponerme al día en los asuntos que conciernen a la Ciudad Blanca. Sé que mi periodo será breve, porque todos saben que pronto el rey retomará el mando de la ciudad. No ha sido una labor sencilla, pero no esperaba que lo fuera. Espero que la ciudad se encuentre en condiciones para recibirlo.

Mientras observo en una mesa la situación y hago cálculos del día en que recibiríamos al ejército triunfante, me quedé observando el sitial donde mi padre solía presidir las reuniones. Pensé que mi padre no habría soportado el regreso del heredero de Isildur. Amaba la ciudad, pero sobre todo amaba el poder, no puedo imaginarlo en un segundo plano, no lo habría querido dejar, habría sido humillante. Aun así me cuesta creer que en su profunda desesperación prefiriera al fuego, con él terminó una era en Gondor.

Escucho que me llama el Mayoral de las Casas de curación, me sorprende verlo, casi nunca abandona su sitio. Le escucho hablar de la Dama Blanca, menciona que está preocupado por su salud; que mientras muchos otros se recuperan y abandonan pronto las casas ella languidece. Que quizá una corta visita podría animarla un poco.

Prometo que iré a verla tan pronto como pueda, el Mayoral se retira dejándome sumido en preocupaciones. No es que con tantas ocupaciones la haya desterrado de mi memoria, la verdad tengo que confesar que de cierta forma ella siempre está presente.

Un poco más tarde me encuentro donde solíamos pasear. Trato de pensar el porqué de su actitud que tanto preocupa al encargado de las Casas de Curación. Parece afligida y pálida. Le digo que he ve nido para que demos un paseo por los jardines, ella asiente.

Mientras caminamos por los muros le menciono que me sorprendió que hace unos días vino una comitiva enviada por su hermano para pedirle que lo acompañara a las celebraciones en los campos de Comarllen, sin embargo ella había sorpresivamente había quedarse con nosotros. Bromeo un poco, ella en cambio me lanza una mirada dura y dice que no me burle, que si acaso no he adivinado lo que le pasa.

Las cosas no debían salir así, tomo aire y tranquilamente le expongo mi teoría. Según lo que he podido saber ella no quiere partir porque no quiere ver al rey en toda su gloria, que no lo soportaría o bien y no le haría ningún bien, o bien podría ser que tal vez ha decidido quedarse porque no quiere apartarse de mi lado y aún está indecisa.

Ella se detiene un momento, está pálida y replica que hubo un momento que deseó el amor de un hombre, que no desea la piedad de nadie.

Le digo que comprendo que amaba al hombre de las manos que curan, noble en todos los sentidos, que lo admiraba, como un joven soldado a su capitán, pero cuando el declinó a su amor, ella decidió encontrar la muerte en la batalla. Le digo que la amo, que aun cuando ella fuera la futura reina de Gondor y mi amor por ella fuera imposible, aún así la amaría. Lo que ha hecho en el campo de batalla no será olvidad nunca, no necesita demostrar nada a nadie. Que si bien en un principio sentí piedad, con el tiempo aprendí a amarla.

La observo y me sorprende comprender que no cree lo que acaba de escuchar o le desconcierta descubrir que alguien más puede amarla. No sé si no lo sospechaba o si estaba tan preocupada en lo que le pasaba en su interior que no era capaz de lo mirar lo que hay a su alrededor.

Después de un momento de sorpresa sonríe, sus ojos grises resplandecen, es como si los hielos que cubrían a la Dama Blanca se derritieran. Levanta la vista , se vuelve por un momento, algo en mi interior se agita consternado al imaginar un rechazo. De pronto dice que estamos en la Torre del Sol, que la sombra ha desaparecido. La Dama Blanca que fue capaz de derrotar al temible rey brujo de Angmar dice que no será una doncella guerrera; la que ganó la gloria en combate ni competirá en los campos de batalla ni gozará de los cantos de guerra. quiere ser curadora, abraza la vida y amará todo lo que crece y no desea una corona.

Apenas si puedo creer lo que escucho, renunciará a sus costumbres y tradiciones guerreras, que tampoco desea ser una reina, pero que importa si yo no soy mas que el senescal, el encargado de gobernar en ausencia del rey, que pronto vendrá a reclamar lo suyo. La dama blanca se quedará y me atrevo a soñar por unos momentos que estará a mi lado en las bellas tierras de Ithilien que por años defendí, imagino que iremos a ese paraje, al otro lado del río y tendremos un hermoso jardín, si ella así lo quiere.

Me saca de los sueños y dice que si en su pueblo se murmurará que un hombre de Góndor ha domado a una doncella guerrera, que si acaso ese hombre no ha podido elegir a una de las mujeres de Númenor. Acto seguido le digo que así lo quiero, la tomo en brazos y la beso sin importar que estemos a la vista de todos.

Regresamos lentamente a las Casas de Curación, el Mayoral al verla dijo que quedaba libre. Ella dijo que ahora no quería abandonarlas , que le gustaría quedarse, porque era un sitio que le había traído dicha, que le gustaría ayudar, si se lo permitíamos. El mayoral parece conforme, un par de manos siempre son bien recibidas, hay muchos heridos y se esperaba que lleguen más.

Los jardines cercanos a las Casas de curación se convirtieron en nuestro punto de encuentro, donde nos veíamos a pesar de las muchas obligaciones que teníamos, la ciudad debía de estar lista para el retorno del rey. Cada que nos reunimos nuestras miradas atentas a lo que sucede al occidente, nuestras manos están unidas, esperando tiempos más venturosos, planeando compartir una vida juntos, en las bella tierras del este, en la bella Ithilien.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


End file.
